metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Unmanned weapon
Unmanned weapons are machines that are used for combat, which are not piloted by humans. Usage In 1970, FOX leader Gene intended to launch the Intercontinental Ballistic Metal Gear during the FOX rebellion on the San Hieronymo Peninsula, but was foiled by Naked Snake. Since the Intercontential Ballistic Metal Gear had no pilot, it's assumed that it was an unmanned weapon. Peace Walker Incident Main Article In 1974, CIA Station Chief Hot Coldman used money and technology provided by Vladimir Zadornov (provided by either the KGB or Cipher/Sigint) and the scientific knowledge of Huey Emmerich and Strangelove to create to several unmanned prototype weapons (GW-Pupa-5000, TJ-Chrysalis-6000, TR-Cocoon-7000, and AL-Aurelia-8000) in order to create "a new world order" where machines rule over humans, starting at Costa Rica. However, Coldman's extremist plot was foiled by Big Boss (Naked Snake). Afterwards, Big Boss and the Militaires Sans Frontieres had Huey and Strangelove create Metal Gear ZEKE, which was originally an unmanned weapon. However, Pacifica Ocean made some modifications to have ZEKE manned. In 2005, Liquid Snake's FOXHOUND unit (Revolver Ocelot, Psycho Mantis, Sniper Wolf, Vulcan Raven, Decoy Octopus, and the Genome Army) used some unmanned weapons (likely created by either DARPA, ArmsTech, or both) during their hostile takeover on the nuclear disposal facility that housed Metal Gear REX, but still made use of them none the less. Many corridors and stairways in the nuclear disposal facility were equiped with gun mounted security camera's that were governed by a simple AI intelligence, one that could distinguish between friend and foe and little else. Solid Snake had many encounters with these cameras throughout Shadow Moses, often using chaff grenades to disrupt their central processors long enough to sneak by unnoticed. In 2009, the Sons of Liberty employed many unmanned weapons to support Solidus Snake's takeover of the Big Shell offshore decontamination facility. The most numerous of these were the Cyphers; unmanned hover platforms equipped with high definition cameras. These came in two varieties; the standard Cypher, which was basically a security camera on a hovering chasis, and the gun Cypher, which was armed with a machine gun. The Sons of Liberty used Cyphers to maintain security along the various connection bridge's that connected the Big Shell's many struts. Other autonomous weapons at Solidus's disposal included the AI driven mass-produced units of Metal Gear RAY controlled by the GW AI within Arsenal Gear. After taking over Arsenal Gear, Solidus was also sure to rewrite the various computer algorithm's that governed the RAY's, shifting the machines loyalties from the Patriots to the Sons of Liberty. The mass produced RAYs were extremely powerful, armed with machine guns, short range missiles, and high pressure water cannons. Much like the original RAY designed by the U.S. Marine Corps, the mass produced RAYs were also amphibious. However, after a computer virus (based on the FoxDie virus rom 2005) corrupted GW, all of these machines were rendered useless and were effectively destroyed. In 2014, the sky rocketing demand of the War Economy brought and/or caused evolved AI driven technology into another step with the creation of the Gekko unmanned combat vehicle. Gekkos were essentially miniaturized Metal Gears that were built solely for the elimination of enemy infantry forces, though they were not technically Metal Gears due to their lack of nuclear launch capability. Gekkos sported incredibly intelligent AI units that bordered on true sentience, going so far as to display rough equivilents of rage, fear, and curiosity. Their legs, which were heavilly modeled after those of REX and RAY, were both powerful and flexible, allowing for several story leaps and even close quarters combat manuevers. Gekkos also had thin extendable manipulator arms, one each, that could pick up objects as small as a cigerette with meticulous delicateness. Gekkos came in many varieties, including the standard machine gun equipped models, the Dwarf Gekkos, and the extremely dangerous Suicide Gekkos. They were often used the Outer Heaven's subsidiaries: Praying Mantis used them to fight against the Middle Eastern militiamen (one of the soldiers of the latter states, "We've lost several units to unmanned weapons"); Pieuvre Armement used them to fight against the South American rebel soldiers; Raven Sword deployed them to fight against the Paradise Lost Army; and Werewolf had solely used unmanned weapons and no human soldiers at Shadow Moses Island. Lastly, many unmanned weapons appeared within Outer Haven (Liquid Ocelot's personal warship) contained Gekkos, Dwarf Gekkos, and its own AI driven mass-produced Metal Gear RAY units (which were used to attack the USS Missouri). All of these were shut down when a computer program was uploaded by Old Snake and Otacon, into the repaired GW within Haven. The program destroyed not just GW, but also the other Patriot AIs (TJ, TR, AL, and JD). Examples *Metal Gear RAY (mass-produced model) *ICBMG (Intercontential Ballistic Metal Gear) (possibly) *Scarabs *Gekkos *Sliders *Pupa (GW-Pupa-5000) *Chrysalis (TJ-Chrysalis-6000) *Cocoon (TR-Cocoon-7000) *Peace Walker/Basilisk/Aurelia (AL-Aurelia-8000) *Metal Gear ZEKE (originally) Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid'' *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons Of Liberty'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' * Category:Metal Gear Solid 4